


Someday

by Queens_Prerogative



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU(ish), Big Decisions, F/M, Immortality Angst, M/M, Ragnor is alive (and no one can tell me otherwise)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queens_Prerogative/pseuds/Queens_Prerogative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Magnus's oldest friend pays a visit to New York, no one expects her to offer Magnus and Alec the one thing they thought they'd never have: the choice to live and die together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Old Friends

Alec tilted his head, staring at the screens in front of him with a desperate need for them to do something. But nothing happened, and nothing had happened for hours. There was nothing to do, nothing to hunt, and he was desperately bored. Jace had been in the training room for six hours, Izzy had actually filed paperwork that wasn't even completely necessary, and Alec had seen Clary hanging upside down off her bed as she attempted to sketch with her feet. She was now staring as gormlessly as him at the screens.

Oh, it was bad.

"Alexander!"

Alec had never, never been more relieved to hear Magnus's voice before in his life. Turning, he saw his beautiful, eccentric warlock strolling over, clothed head to toe in magenta and black. His hair had matching magenta streaks dyed into the front. Without hesitation, Alec gripped his waist and pulled him into a sharp, heady kiss. Magnus moaned delightedly, his fingers weaving into Alec's hair and it spurred Alec on.

"Mm, much as I'm enjoying this very public display, I think we should stop before I devour you," Magnus breathed, barely a hair's breadth between their lips. Alec was giddy, his head spinning like it was their first kiss all over again. A lot had changed since then, the most relevant being that the Shadowhunters in the Institute had long since gotten used to them making out.

"I'm sure someone could learn something," Alec said huskily. He had missed Magnus desperately, his husband having been away in Europe working on international Downworlder relations. However, despite his pouting, Magnus just looked at Alec steadily.

"I never knew I'd unlock such a monster when I persuaded you to follow your heart," he teased and Alec rolled his eyes indulgently. It had been a few years since his not-wedding, and Magnus still enjoyed bringing up the moment that had changed their lives, teasing Alec adoringly.

"How's Lydia?" Alec asked to distract himself. Whilst he peeled himself away from Magnus, he linked their fingers together. If he was going to postpone their no doubt intimate reunion, then he would still remain touching him as long as possible.

"Very well. The Lisbon Institute is thriving, so she's happy to return to the DC Institute tomorrow," Magnus said cheerfully. When Alec had been established as the Head of the New York Institute, Lydia had stayed behind to assist, but had taken the Head job at the DC Institute when the opportunity had arisen last year. She often acted as an international liaison, particularly with her old Institute.

"Good," Alec said, glad she was settled. She was one of his closest friends and, after everything she'd done for him, he would always make sure to look out for her.

"Hey Magnus, welcome home," Izzy greeted, hugging Magnus fiercely. In her killer heels, she was nearly the same height as him, but Alec towered over both of them. Whilst he found that hilarious, they didn't.

"Isabelle, you look ravishing. Where are you off to?" Magnus said, clearly approving of her lacy scarlet dress and elaborate curls.

"Meeting Simon. I'm bored, and the other vamps are annoying him," she shrugged. Simon and Izzy had a strange relationship that Alec was scared to ask about. He still didn't exactly like the vampire, but he did appreciate that he made Izzy very happy. And that, Alec knew, was better than he could hope for.

"Well, have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Magnus teased. Alec tried not to smile, but Magnus caught it and winked. Alec couldn't help but lean in and kiss his nose, because Magnus had this adorable habit of scrunching when embarrassed or critical. Alec got exactly what he wanted, watching his husband's nose wrinkle at the tickling sensation.

"Alec, I've got a request for entry - I don't know the name," Clary said from nearby. Despite all of their best efforts, miracles didn't happen quickly, so relations with the Downworlders were still awkward at times. Their most trusted friends - Magnus, Ragnor, Catarina, Luke etcetera - could walk in uninvited, and those with appointments had the wards specifically modified so they didn't need Shadowhunter escorts. However, unannounced, stranger presences had to request invites from the outside.

"What's the name?" Alec asked curiously, going over to her screen anyway. On it was a generic layout of an electronic request, signed Marishka Helanthe.

"That's a mouthful," Jace commented, sidling over. His hair was damp, though judging by his fresh smell, it was from a shower and not the strenuous workout. Alec had to nod in agreement. He didn't know the name either, but that didn't mean much. He didn't know every Downworlder.

"Shift over, darling, I can't see through your incredible back muscles," Magnus teased, nudging him playfully. Alec, grinning, shifted so that Magnus could see the name. "Oh! Oh, you can let her in!" he cried, literally jumping with excitement. Alec watched, mesmerised, as Magnus's face lit up brighter than the sun. He frowned, not out of jealousy, because he was not a teenager and they were married - but he was definitely confused.

"Alright . . ." Clary said, clearly as baffled as they were, but sent the signal for Marishka to be let in.

"You've never mentioned a Marishka before," Alec pointed out, a little hurt. For someone that seemed to bring Magnus such joy, he'd never even told Alec of her existence.

"Rish, darling, I call her Rish," Magnus said easily and Alec had a quite frankly relieving moment of realisation. Rish, he knew of, from both Ragnor and Magnus. She was Ragnor's True Love (Magnus's words, but Ragnor never refuted them), and Magnus's oldest friend. Alec had never met her, but he knew enough about her that it was possibly insulting that he hadn't.

"You know her?" Jace questioned.

"Well, I know of her. She's been around way longer than Magnus," Alec answered, grinning when Jace and Clary's eyebrows shot into their hairlines. "Yeah, that was my reaction too."

"So, she's a warlock?" Clary asked eagerly, her eyes bright. She loved meeting new people, particularly Downworlders, as she always had been an advocate for equal rights.

"Oh no, biscuit. She is far worse," Magnus said gleefully before he blurred forward to engulf Marishka in a hug before anyone could even glimpse with her. Alec watched with a fond smile and warmth in his heart as Magnus pulled back from Marishka to let her breathe. She was as tall as Magnus in her heels, probably above average height for a woman. Dark brown hair faded into vibrant orange halfway down her back and her eyes glowed - literally, glowed - amber. Her skin was olive toned and she was wearing a bright red dress. It was strapless and the front brushed her thighs, whilst the back fluttered against the ground.

"Well, I see where Magnus gets it from," Jace remarked, not unkindly. Alec could definitely see what he meant, because Marishka definitely didn't seem shy. He wondered who had started the hair dye thing.

"Ah, Rish, this is Jace and that's Clary," Magnus introduced, gesturing to them. Marishka tilted her head, giving them a small smile. "And this, this is Alexander," Magnus concluded, his eyes in their cat-like grandeur. His tone was saturated with love, and Marishka properly smiled at Alec.

"Pleasure to finally meet you," she said, her voice husky and laced with traces of a European accent. Alec shook the hand she offered.

"You too," he replied honestly. This was Marishka, and she was one of the most important people in Magnus's life. He wished he'd had a little more warning.

"What are you doing here? Not that I am not thrilled to see you, but I am curious. You and Ragnor were rather content in Athens - as content as Ragnor gets, the prickly bugger," Magnus said, his tone too endearing to be critical. Marishka looked as amused as Alec felt at Magnus's banter.

"We were much more than content, Mags, he's finally stopped complaining about the heat and that just makes me ecstatic," Marishka said dryly and Magnus rolled his eyes. Of course Ragnor had stopped complaining - but he was English, so he'd find something else to bitch about eventually. "Anyway, the details aren't important right now. I'm here for a while, so do with that what you will."

"You're okay though, right? There isn't anything wrong?" Magnus questioned worriedly. It just seemed bizarre that he'd visited not three days ago, and yet Marishka had actively sought him out in New York. She wasn't a huge fan of New York either, saying it was too 'city-ish'. He had no idea how Athens was different, but he wasn't going to ask.

"Of course there isn't. You think I'd be so cavalier if one or all of us was in danger? Please, Raphael would already be here if I was in the shit," Rish responded with a derisive scoff. She was right about that; Raphael had this uncanny habit of knowing when one of his close friends had done something astronomically stupid, or were just in plain trouble.

"Where are you staying?" Magnus asked and Marishka levelled him with a stare. Oh good. "I'm sorry, Alec and I aren't prepared for house guests. Max doesn't understand boundaries quite yet," Magnus said brightly and Marishka rolled her eyes. He knew it was full of love, though, because why wouldn't she love him? She'd known him long enough. 

"Alexander, darling, is our apartment fit for a guest?"

"I'm sure we can make room," Alec said, not playing along. Magnus gave him a look, but his playful husband merely smirked back. Oh, that's how it was going to be. Magnus had spectacular plans for a reunion (as Robert was babysitting), but Alec wanted to play dirty?

"For the love of Hell, I'll just go and see Raphael. You two make me sick," she scoffed, blowing Magnus a kiss before she swished away. With a wave of her hand and a bright flash of purple portal, she was gone. Magnus smirked at Alec, who just narrowed his eyes teasingly.

"Before you two disappear, do you want to share with the group just who that was?" Jace asked (demanded). Magnus looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "You said she wasn't a warlock," Jace added, folding his arms. Magnus sighed as he realised he was not getting out of this particular conversation. Besides, Rish would not have showed up if she cared about keeping her identity secret. That had been a long time coming.

"The reason you did not know her name, why no one in any Institute knows her name, is because it was negotiated centuries ago that it would never be recorded. The only people that know her as Marishka Helanthe are her nearest and dearest, and certain privileged people within the Clave, with whom she does direct business," Magnus explained, stalling. He'd never told anyone before, and it felt almost traitorous.

"What the hell is she?" Jace asked, looking five seconds from gaping. Clary's face was just deeply intrigued and Magnus felt a rush of warmth, because he knew her interest in Downworlder protection was motivating her.

"Hell being the operative term - as in, the Queen of," Magnus answered bluntly, secretly glorifying in the three stunned expressions. He was largely grateful for the lacking Shadowhunters around them, as it was a slow day, so they must have been elsewhere.

"I'm - wait, what? Were you ever going to tell us that one of your best friends is the Queen of Hell?" Clary asked when she finally managed to stop gaping. Magnus wasn't too concerned about her reaction, his eyes trained on Alec. His face had turned from shocked, to confused, to accepting. He gave Magnus a soft smile, that one that was adoring and reassuring all at once, and Magnus wasn't worried.

"I just did tell you," he pointed out blandly. Jace and Clary glared, but Magnus was no longer interested. He had eyes only for Alec and his mind was channelled straight towards their reunion. The familiar heated gaze Alec was giving him told Magnus the feeling was mutual.

"If she's the Queen of Hell, does that make her a demon?" Clary asked but Magnus merely shrugged. Marishka's species was subject to debate. She was offspring of Hell, but so different to other offspring. As far as Magnus knew, she was a child of fallen angels - plural.

"Goodnight," he said in a final tone, grabbing Alec's hand. His husband gripped back as Magnus's nimble fingers flared to make a shimmering portal. They were gone in a second.

"Well, I don't know about you, but that was more excitement than I was looking for," Jace said dryly, lounging in a chair. Clary snorted.

XXX

Magnus was extremely reluctant to get out of bed. He was half-sprawled over Alec, fully enjoying the warmth of his body and those rippling, muscular arms holding him close. Alec was awake, he knew that, because Alec never slept later than Magnus - that just made it harder to move.

Unfortunately, someone had other ideas. A phone started buzzing obnoxiously, the vibrations made louder by the wooden surface of the bedside table. Magnus groaned, burying his face in Alec's neck and swearing not to move ever again.

"Hey Izzy," Alec said, making Magnus groan again. Why would he answer the phone? They could have gotten away with spending at least another three hours in bed. "Sure, I'll tell him. Okay, bye." There was a pause and a small thud as the phone was returned to its spot. "Uh, Marishka's at the Institute, and she wants to talk to us."

Magnus raised his head slowly, looking at Alec critically. The beautiful archer looked scared, hesitant and confused. It was both endearing and completely understandable - because even Magnus knew it was odd for Marishka to want to talk to them both, and have them brought into the Institute.

"I suppose we better get up then. Rish won't drag us out of bed, but your brother just might if he has to endure her for too long," Magnus said thoughtfully. Marishka was the exact person that would aggravate Jace and, whilst the thought was amusing, he knew it had to be of some importance.

"Do you think it's the reason she's here? To talk to us?" Alec asked and Magnus sighed.

"There isn't a doubt in my mind," he said honestly. One, she had showed up unannounced. Two, she wasn't with Ragnor. Three, she'd insisted nothing was wrong. Whatever it was, it was important, but it wasn't necessarily bad.

"Then we should go," Alec said, making Magnus groan resignedly.

Eventually, they both managed to get themselves dressed and, in Magnus's case, primped appropriately. He never went anywhere without looking priceless, and this was no different. When he was done, Magnus made a portal and they ended up in the hallway leading towards the exit.

"Finally. By all Hell, I spent the night in Raphael's vamp zone, the least you could do is show up before three in the afternoon," Marishka sniped, but she allowed Magnus to hug her. He could see she'd used magic to clean up and change into red leather pants and a clinging black sweater. She was eye level with Magnus in her heels, and glaring to prove a point.

"Apologies. Nobody should spend that much time around Raphael, much less - blueberry!" Magnus crooned, spotting his son in Clary's arms as the redhead joined them. The little boy, aged three, positively beamed when he saw his dads.

"Papa!" he cried and Magnus immediately shot over, scooping Max into his embrace. He bounced his son playfully, making him giggle in that childish, beautiful way that made Magnus glow. "Daddy!" Max squealed, making grabby hands for Alec. Magnus handed him over and watched Alec's face turn from a gentle smile to pure adoration. Max was their little miracle.

"Max, would you like to meet another auntie?" Magnus asked and Max, who loved meeting new people, nodded his blue head eagerly. Magnus turned with Alec to face Marishka, smiling slightly at the look of awe on her face. Her eyes were glowing, as they were wont to do when she was particularly emotional. "Max, this is Marishka," Magnus said slowly, knowing it was a mouthful. Max paused, tilting his head curiously.

"Ri!" he cried triumphantly, making Magnus's heart melt as he reached for the newest (sort of) member of his family. Marishka easily settled him on her hip and, within moments, Max was babbling away at her. Magnus was thrilled to see that Marishka looked nothing short of invested in whatever story it was.

"He likes her," Magnus said, feeling a swell of relief he hadn't expected. His eyes felt damp as Alec wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Understatement," Alec said, and it really was. As Marishka walked around with Max still balanced on her hip, it was clear he already adored her.

"Could I speak with you two in private?" she asked once she'd done a loop of the room. Max was playing with the orange parts of her hair, eyes wide with fascination. Magnus smiled indulgently.

"Sure," he agreed and Marishka hesitantly passed Max over to Jace. Jace, mercifully, was able to instantly distract him from the fact his new favourite wasn't with him anymore.

"We can use my office," Alec offered, leading the way. Magnus took comfort in the fact that his hand was solid and secure in his own. It grounded him from the inescapable nervousness he was plagued with. It couldn't be bad, but he couldn't get rid of that sickening feeling. Judging by Alec's equally fierce grip, the fears were not alone.

"You're making me nervous," Magnus accused once the large door was securely shut behind them. The couple sat on the couch whilst Marishka, sensing that it would be even more intimidating to stand, settled on the armchair. She was stoic, which meant she was uncomfortable, which just made Magnus even sicker.

"You make me nervous every time you leave America, so shut up," Marishka responded stonily and Magnus smirked at her.

"Oh, darling, you're not still sore about Peru, are you?"

"Which time?"

"Either."

"You and Ragnor sunk a ship, Mags. And then that bloody instrument," Marishka scoffed, narrowing her eyes warningly. Magnus grinned.

"Oh, Alec knows everything. Mostly because Ragnor blabbed about Imasu," Magnus responded, rolling his eyes. Next to him, Alec was trying not to laugh, just as he had upon first hearing the story. Magnus knew it wasn't the heartbreak that made his love so amused, but the fact that there was a festival of celebration when Magnus stopped playing the charango.

"Does he know you tried to learn archery and shot me in the foot?" Marishka said, her mouth twisting into a victorious grin. Magnus groaned and Alec looked between them both, clearly entertained. "Anyway, that's not what we're here for," Marishka added, snapping straight back to business.

"Should I be concerned?" Magnus asked, completely serious. Marishka was looking at him, amber eyes hesitant but determined, scared but fearless. She was confident in her cause, but reluctant to share it, which Magnus understood. He and Alec simply waited patiently for her to speak her mind. If anything, Marishka Helanthe could always be counted on to do that.

"I've been contemplating something ever since Alec came into your life, from the very moment you realised that you had never loved someone so much, nor would you ever again," Marishka said and Magnus nodded. Alec's expression twisted in distaste, as it always did, because he didn't want Magnus to cling to him after death. "I've discussed this at length with Ragnor, just so you know, and we've both drawn the same conclusions."

"And those conclusions are?" Magnus asked, resisting the urge to squeak. Marishka looked between them, making it very clear she was speaking to both of them, for which Magnus was glad.

"I've come here to offer you both a choice," she said, pausing before continuing, "I came here to give you a chance live and die together."

Magnus's heart was in his mouth. Alec's hand was crushing his. Neither one of them moved.

"H-how?" Alec rasped when Magnus couldn't.

"I can give you immortality, Alec. Or I can take Magnus's away."


	2. New Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your love! You're darlings!

Magnus's entire world felt like it was caving in on itself. His mind was spinning, his head pounding, and only Alec's hand was keeping him from keeling off of the sofa. He couldn't tear his eyes from Marishka, who hadn't spoken since she'd made her cataclysmic offer. There were a thousand questions to ask, but all Magnus could do was stare.

Slowly, his cognitive abilities returned. He peeled himself out of his spiralling consciousness and forced himself to remain calm. Next to him, Alec seemed to manage the same.

"What?" Magnus said, internally scoffing at himself. However, Marishka took up the question as easily as if it made sense.

"Mags, don't pretend with me. You've called me time and time again, fretting and panicking about this, and I know you've both discussed what will happen. So, this is me putting an end to that. Alec can be given immortality, or I can remove yours."

Magnus could not even fathom how calm she was.

"We both know it isn't that easy. You may be the Queen of Hell, but you cannot go around granting immortality as you see fit. Alec isn't a product of Hell, therefore he's out of your jurisdiction, so to speak," Magnus pointed out and Marishka sighed wearily.

"I can if the immortality is already in existence. It can be passed from me to him," she said bluntly and Magnus let out a squeak. His throat felt thick and his eyes were wet again.

"You want to give me your immortality?" Alec asked breathlessly. Marishka shrugged.

"I'm giving you the option, yes. I already told you I've talked to Ragnor. If you choose this path, I'll remove Ragnor's immortality before transferring my own, and we'll grow old together - which we're perfectly fine with," she answered. Fine? How could they be fine? Magnus was not fine with this!

"You're _fine_ with it? What is the matter with you?" he shrieked, using his free hand to gesticulate wildly.

"Ragnor and I have been around for long enough that we're perfectly content to live and die as mortals," Marishka said but Magnus couldn't contemplate . . . what was even going on? He looked at Alec, who seemed to be trying to form words.

"So I wouldn't just be choosing for me - I'd be choosing for you?" he croaked and Magnus was reeling with yet another thing he hadn't considered. Alec was so selfless, he would obviously hate the thought of doing such a thing.

"I've already chosen, Alec. This was my idea, my own path. You're choosing for your own future, not mine. I'm good either way," Marishka said, a solemn oath in her words. Amber eyes glowed passionately, and Magnus could see that Alec understood. He wasn't comfortable, but he could see Marishka's point.

"And, uh, how would you take Magnus's?" Alec asked awkwardly.

"Magnus is a product of Hell, therefore it's within my magical capabilities to remove it. It won't be painful, if that's what you're asking," Marishka said, almost like a question. Alec didn't refute it and Magnus felt his heart swell because god he loved him so much. Then something occurred to him, making his blood run cold and his fingers twitch.

"What about Max?" he breathed and Alec looked as alarmed as he felt at the question.

"A warlock stops ageing at a point linked to his warlock parent - you're his warlock parent, Mags. With a snap of my fingers, Max's ageing becomes dependent on yours, rather than the asshole that fathered him."

"So . . . he'd die if I died?" Magnus squeaked, now squeezing Alec's hand so hard he was sure something would break soon. Marishka's expression morphed to one of gentle assurance, rather than the collected one it had been until that point.

"No. If you become mortal, Max would age just as you would, living or dead. After your death, his ageing would keep up at a mortal rate," she explained calmly. Magnus nodded, but he was feeling numb and dizzy all at once.

"We can't keep that choice from him," Alec reasoned and Magnus was spinning again because would this horror never end? Part of him wished Marishka had never presented them with the offer - but a bigger part was so grateful, because this was it, what they'd been waiting for. He and Alec could finally have everything together, without the looming threat of Alec's inevitable death.

"So I'll alter the magic. I can make it so that his link to Magnus would break at a certain age, after which he's free to make his own choice. Either way," Marishka said and Magnus knew that she was pulling so many strings for them. For them, their family. Abruptly, he stood up and pulled Marishka from her chair, hugging her. He held her with all his love for her, his gratitude and uncontrollable happiness.

"Thank you," he breathed, feeling her nod against his shoulder. He eventually released her, but kept his hands resting on her shoulders, staring her in the eye. She looked straight back, eyes glowing again and Magnus couldn't control the affectionate smile he gave her.

"You don't have to decide right away, of course. I just . . . I want you both to have that future, that chance. Of all people, you deserve your happy ending," she said strongly. Alec came over.

"Thank you," he echoed Magnus's sentiment, receiving a nod.

"Would you give us a minute, Alexander?" Magnus asked softly and Alec easily agreed, kissing Magnus's cheek before he left them to it. Magnus pulled Marishka over to the sofa and they sat.

"You are not really going to challenge this, are you?" she asked blandly, but there was definite hesitance in her gaze.

"No. I know you wouldn't make us an offer of such magnitude without thoroughly considering it, and I love you for it. You and Ragnor," he said and she laughed a little. "Does he - I mean, can he . . ?"

"If you're referring to your _kólos_ of a father, you know he cannot hurt you anymore," she said derisively. Magnus looked at her pleadingly and she rubbed the backs of his hands gently. She knew him so well. "Méli, he cannot get to you. I took care of that."

"He's always wanted my soul, and my immortality," Magnus said weakly.

"He is dead, Magnus. If you become mortal, only something unforgivable will send you to Hell upon death. If Alec becomes immortal-."

"You won't be around to argue," Magnus interrupted bitterly.

"Your soul is not express property of Hell, trust me. Any claim that your so-called father deluded himself into thinking he had on you is null and void. You are safe, I swear to you," she said passionately, unwavering. Finally, Magnus felt relief. He couldn't help his mind going into overdrive but Marishka always understood his fears over Asmodeus. She had been there in the thick of everything.

"Does Alec know of your fears?" she asked, which was her way of asking if Alec knew about Asmodeus in general. Magnus grimaced and Marishka's expression turned to deep disapproval. "Magnus Bane, you cannot possibly have this conversation without telling him!" she scolded and he nodded. She was right of course.

"I loathe discussing the past," he said, despite knowing it had gotten easier with Alec. Raphael and Ragnor helped, and Marishka had too despite not being there. She was an extremely secretive person. Magnus was sure the amount of people that knew of her existence barely made it into double digits. And that was only because of her introductions the day previously

"You are so difficult, méli," she said, but there was no real menace in her tone. Magnus knew, though, that she meant what she'd said.

"I should speak with Alexander," he said, standing up slowly. Marishka, smiling, got up too. "You really know how to surprise people, you know that?"

"Who do you think you learned it from?"

XXX

Alec wondered towards the training rooms, knowing Jace would have taken Max there. He paused in the doorway, a small smile on his face as he watched Max's fingers dance with magic. He was sitting in the middle of the room and seemed to be shushing Jace and Clary, who looked affectionately baffled.

"Shh ka," Max mumbled and Alec raised an eyebrow. He kept making the same noises and it took Alec a moment to realise what his son was saying. He nearly laughed.

"Marishka will be back in a minute," he said, making Max turn to him. In a blue blur, he was in Alec's arms, talking a mile a minute in excitement. Alec didn't know Marishka well at all, but he knew Magnus trusted her with everything. Alec would need to get to know her, but for the time being, he was content with her being close to Max. Magnus wouldn't let anyone dangerous near their son.

"So, what did she want?" Jace asked curiously, and Alec was hit with the reason Marishka was there. The weight of the decision must have shown on his face, because Jace was instantly holding his shoulder comfortingly. "It's okay, you don't have to say anything."

"Thanks," Alec breathed, unsure if he could say anything. He didn't feel right doing so without talking to Magnus first - at length, in detail, probably all night. How was he supposed to make this decision? It was so much.

"Shh ka!" Max suddenly exclaimed, reaching over Alec's shoulder. To prevent injury, Alec turned and found Magnus with Marishka in the doorway that he had vacated. Marishka looked surprised at her new nickname - it must have been more entertaining than the previously decided 'Ri'.

"Hello, little man," she greeted, wriggling her fingers at his nose. Max let out a high pitched giggle and kept reaching for her. To Alec's astonishment (and appreciation), Marishka looked at him for confirmation first. It was something that deeply comforted him, to know that she sought permission if Alec didn't readily hand Max over. He simply nodded and surrendered his son because, really, he saw no problem.

"I see how it is. I've been replaced," Jace said dramatically, but was largely ignored. Marishka was fascinating Max with dancing stars that came from her fingers, Magnus was watching with a contemplative expression, and Alec was watching Magnus. It was only Clary that offered him a small smile and rubbed his arm soothingly.

"Hey," Alec breathed when Magnus drifted over, linking their hands together.

"Hey," Magnus said back, eyes glued to Marishka and Max. Marishka had moved on from stars, making a miniature fireworks show light up, delighting Max no end. Alec almost didn't want to interrupt, but he knew they needed to talk, and he didn't want to leave Max with a sitter again.

"Should we go back to the apartment?" he asked hesitantly. It was rare that he couldn't determine how Magnus would react to something, but this was one of those moments.

"Yes," he said simply, deep in thought. Alec nodded, watching Magnus go to extract Max from Marishka. Their son was still thrilled that Magnus was home, so there wasn't an utterance of complaint. Still, Magnus said, "I think daddy's on the ropes about dinner - should we get pizza?"

"YAY!" Max cried in obvious agreement. Rolling his eyes fondly, Alec kissed their heads. Pizza was a special treat for Max, or sometimes a bribe to calm him down or bring him around to something.

"You're a terrible influence," he scolded mildly and Magnus just beamed up at him. Then a frown dented his forehead and he turned to Marishka.

"Do you have somewhere to sleep tonight, darling?" he asked worriedly. Marishka opened her mouth to answer, but she was cut off by the arrival of Isabelle.

"She can stay here, of course! I'd like to steal her, because I am the last to know about her," she said, glaring playfully at all of them. Alec smirked, making his sister scoff, but he didn't apologise. Izzy just hated being the last, particularly if it meant Jace had managed to keep a secret.

"This isn't going to be some interrogation about why I let demons out of Hell or something is it?" Marishka asked dryly, but Alec had the distinct feeling that she was not kidding. Though it had never occurred to him to be concerned over that, he could see that Marishka had been waiting for it.

"Of course not," Izzy scoffed like she was insulted. "This will not involve politics, work, or darkness in any form. I just want to know about you - and possibly Magnus, because he doesn't share," she added mischievously. Marishka grinned evilly and Magnus groaned next to Alec.

"Maybe not with you. So, I'm not a great fan of the concept, but what is involved in being a forensic pathologist?" Marishka asked curiously and Izzy's face lit up like a beacon. In seconds, they were out of the room, Jace and Clary following with gentle smiles.

"I should definitely be scared," Magnus said in a tone of disbelief and amusement. Alec felt the same way, somewhat dreading what Izzy and Marishka would get up to. They both had a lot of stories to tell, and then Jace would join in, and by the Angel.

"We should definitely stay calm," he said, keeping that dangerous thought train to himself. He felt Magnus nod before his husband pulled away, hands flourishing to make a portal. Max sighed contentedly, gripping Alec tightly as they stepped through. The instant that they were in the familiar space of the apartment, however, Max was off like an arrow to find Chairman Meow.

"I never thought that I'd see the day where the Queen of Hell was invited to stay at the Institute," Magnus said, almost in awe of it. Alec had to admit, it was particularly shocking, but their times were changing. Even if it was slow, progress was being made. As Max came tumbling back into the room, arms full of a rather content looking cat, Alec did not bother fighting the smile on his face.

"Mom will lose her mind when she finds out," he remarked, not unhappy with the thought. His mother had never been particularly supportive, but she had a grudging acceptance for every 'bad' decision that Alec made. He supposed that Izzy may have had more than one motivation for asking Marishka to stay. "I suppose I should order dinner," he mused, narrowing his eyes teasingly at Magnus.

"I love you," he sang in response, leaning up and kissing him softly. It was a mere brush of the lips, but even the smallest hint of Magnus's body near his made Alec lightheaded. It always had.

"I love you too," he said, kissing Magnus once more before going to order their pizza. They had a long night ahead of them.

XXX

"Goodnight, my little blueberry," Magnus whispered, kissing Max's forehead. Alec did the same on Max's other side and they crept out of the room. The only light came from the glow of magical stars on the ceiling that Max had insisted on.

Once they were back in the living area, Magnus used his magic to clear up any mess and make them some drinks. He was going to need something to do with his hands whilst they had their conversation, and he secretly adored that Alec's nose still wrinkled whenever he drank alcohol.

"What's the face?" Alec asked, sinking onto the sofa with Magnus. Magnus sat with his side pressed against the back, knees curled up to his chest, whilst Alec angled himself towards Magnus with his abnormally long legs still stretching to the ground.

"What face?" Magnus responded, but he knew very well what Alec was referring to. It was his 'pouting-because-I-hate-my-past' look, affectionately dubbed by Ragnor. At least, Magnus chose to believe it was affectionate.

"Your 'I-need-to-talk-about-something-that-makes-me-uncomfortable' face," Alec said and Magnus look up, surprised. Alec really didn't cease amazing him, never since the moment they'd met, and it sent a flourish of joy through him. Of course Alec could read him, he knew that, but it was always pleasant to see the evidence.

"I need to tell you about my father," Magnus admitted, feeling slightly sick. Alec frowned, but Magnus knew why. "My biological father."

They never discussed Magnus's family after he'd told Alec about his mother and step-father. Alec had accepted that, given how horrific that story had been, he did not need to know about Magnus's biological father. Magnus had been ecstatic at the time, but that fervent emotion had dissipated to dread in light of Marishka's offer. There was no way out of it.

"I need to tell you, because he is why Marishka is Queen, and why I feared losing my immortality. Way back when we were tentatively entering a relationship, you expressed your feelings on me watching everyone I cared about age and die. The truth is, I have loved but a few in my life, and I have watched some of them die. However, I still have Ragnor, Marishka, Raphael and Catarina. Marishka has been there from the beginning and . . ." Magnus trailed off, realising he'd lost his point somewhere.

"You don't want to watch her die," Alec said, his voice barely above a breath. Magnus looked at him, alarmed.

"I am not saying it would be easy," he said firmly, not daring to say Ragnor would go with her, "But we cannot let that influence this decision. Rish would not be pleased," he said, though that was an understatement. She'd be beyond furious.

"Okay," Alec said hesitantly, and Magnus decided to get back to his original point.

"From the moment I stopped ageing, my father expressed a desire for my immortality. I had known who he was before then, but we had only interacted once. He was the very essence of what mundanes think Lucifer would be like - utterly demonic, driven by selfish desire, and twisted in the worst ways. He was a fallen angel, and a Prince of Hell. I had met Marishka in 1576, and she'd told me she was a Princess of Hell. There was no definitive ruler, as Lucifer was imprisoned for his own crimes, but Asmodeus wanted to be ruler. He was greedy and he wanted my immortality, my soul, because they would give him the strength necessary to take over properly."

Magnus paused to loosen his grip on the delicate glass in his hand. He was surprised it hadn't cracked under the strain already, but Alec's thumb was rubbing gentle circles on his knee, so that could have something to do with it. With a heavy sigh, Magnus vowed to continue.

"He tried for over a century before he lost his temper entirely, because of Marishka. She had helped stop every attack, hidden or protected me as necessary. Asmodeus hated that she was defeating him at every turn, so he directed his attention at both of us. We both nearly died when he sent hellhounds after us, but Marishka was a Princess of Hell. She turned the hounds on Asmodeus and Hell claimed his soul forever. Marishka became Queen for her efforts."

"By the Angel," Alec breathed, his eyes blown wide. His thumb was still rubbing Magnus's knee, but he seemed shell-shocked, so Magnus gave him some time. "Why . . . why are you scared now?" Alec eventually asked. Magnus attempted to smile but it made his eye twitch, so he stopped.

"I keep thinking that my immortality or my soul could bring him back. I mean, it couldn't, it would take a definitive spell and someone extremely powerful - as in, Marishka or an archangel, no one that's half human - to pull that off. And I know that, but I still . . . I still fear him after all this time," Magnus admitted, feeling foolish. Asmodeus was dead and he was not coming back. Alec's hand gently eased their glasses away and then Magnus's hands were in his. Hazel eyes stared at him with wonder and fear.

"Will you go to Hell? Immortal or mortal, is that where you're going?" he asked, voicing the fear. Magnus shook his head.

"Apparently I'm not bad enough for Hell," he joked weakly, remembering Marishka's words. "I don't really know where I'll end up, but Rish assures me that there is no claim on my soul from the bad place," he promised Alec, who looked infinitely more relieved. "What do you think about all of this?"

Alec did not answer for a long while, staring at a spot just beyond Magnus's shoulder. Reversing their roles, Magnus ran his thumb over Alec's knuckles because the desire for comfort had switched. He'd said his part, he wanted to know what was going on in Alec's head.

"It's all . . . so much. Has she ever - I mean, has she even hinted she's been thinking this?" Alec asked, giving Magnus pause for thought. He pondered the question for a moment, mind drifting over four hundred years of friendship. Nothing struck him.

"No," he answered honestly. "That doesn't mean she hasn't been thinking it. Marishka does not like to get ahead of herself, so she wouldn't have mentioned it until she was certain." Magnus quietly thought that Ragnor had probably been just as shocked as they were when she raised the suggestion to him.

"I still feel like I'd be choosing for both of us," Alec admitted and Magnus smiled gently, easing closer so that his knees brushed Alec's thigh.

"You're not. We're choosing for ourselves. Trust me, darling, Marishka will be perfectly content either way. I want you to feel the same," he said reverently. He could sense the fear in Alec as though it was his own, and he wanted to coax him away from it, to a safer place.

"It's so hard," Alec breathed, clearly overwhelmed. Magnus nodded, rising to his feet and gently tugging Alec with him.

"Then we sleep now. There has been a lot of heavy conversation, we should rest and talk more tomorrow," he decided and Alec nodded weakly in agreement. Relieved and exhausted, Magnus led the way to bed.

They had a lot to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say: Magnus's immortality and magic are not linked. If he becomes mortal, he'll still have his magic. So - let me know: immortal!Alec or mortal!Magnus. Also: Rafeal will be brought in at the end of this story, no matter the outcome. I think he was adopted when Max is around three, so I always planned to have him there eventually.  
> Next chapter: Alec and Marishka talk, we find out why Ragnor is alive (and why he doesn't mind ageing, if it comes up). Lots of love! Come yell at me on tumblr - queensprerogative.


	3. The Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest little cabbages, thank you so much for your love! Please see the end note for a very important decision (please don't hate me) :D

Marishka had learned a great many things from Isabelle Lightwood. One, Jace Herondale was scared of ducks. Two, she was dating that strange young vampire that drove Raphael up the wall and over the edge. Three, her tallest heels were six inches high and she still wasn't as tall as Alec in them. And four, Magnus was the bridge between their worlds. He was the reason Marishka had come out into the open, and the reason Alec let her within a hundred feet of Max. Magnus had combined their two separate lives, and Marishka decided she very much liked Isabelle because of it.

They had talked only of inconsequential things, no real information. Just because they had an equal trust in Magnus did not mean they were going to spill their guts to one another - and Marishka liked that. People trusted too easily in her opinion, and it was refreshing to see that Isabelle was not so frivolous with her engagements, despite professing that she enjoyed Marishka's company. Their talk had been soothing, fun even, and Marishka realised that she had possibly made a new friend.

That was something that hadn't happened in about three hundred years. Two hundred years with Ragnor had made her own self-bred paranoia gain a life of its own, hence her concealment from all but the necessary or trusted channels.

The morning after their talk, Marishka pottered around her room, showering and using magic to conjure a clean outfit. When she was done making sure her hair didn't have a hint of her natural wave in it, she turned to the door as a portal materialised over it. She paused, knowing that only trusted allies of the Institute could portal directly inside, which narrowed down the suspects immensely.

She did not expect to see Ragnor.

"Hello, darling," he said, grinning roguishly. Beaming with the inexplicable rush of joy that coursed through her, Marishka threw herself forward into his arms, always waiting for her. He hugged her tightly in return, whispering sweet things in her ear, in Greek because he knew she loved it.

"Ti káneis edó?" she demanded, pulling back to stare up at him euphorically. His glamour was down, displaying his emerald skin and horns in all their glory. Black eyes smouldered with a look he reserved for reunions or when he wanted something. She assumed it was the former.

"I decided it was high time I caught up with Magnus-."

"Which you did last week."

"And that I missed you," he finished, giving her a dry look. She stared straight back at him, not buying what he was selling. "Fine, I'm being nosy. I wanted to see how everything was going."

"Don't put pressure on them, I swear to God," she said vehemently. The offer she'd made to Magnus and Alec was not to be taken lightly, in any sense, and she would not have Ragnor hurrying them on. Alec was already uncomfortable enough, she could see that easily. If they needed months to think about it, months they'd have.

"First of all, isn't it a tad blasphemous for you to swear to God? Secondly, I'm not here to pressure, I just want to make sure Magnus is dealing with it in a healthy, non-Magnus way," he argued and Marishka huffed. It wasn't extreme, given Magnus's proclivity for idiotic coping mechanisms.

"And you didn't think I could take care of him?" she said, pouting melodramatically. She ignored his first point, because he'd been saying the same thing since they met one another. It was no longer the barrel of laughs it had been back then.

"You're surrounded, effectively, by strangers. And we both know you hate shadowhunters," he said straight back. A bad part of knowing people for centuries: they could not be lied to. She had a theory that it became impossible to lie to someone if you'd known and loved them for over a hundred years.

"I do not hate shadowhunters. I just think they are bigoted and unnecessarily everywhere," she told him. Ragnor just smirked, kissing her softly. Her pout fell away as though he'd taken it himself and she was once again exuberant to see him. Of course, they'd been away from each other for longer periods, but things were quiet in terms of evil. They needed all the time they could get.

"Will you please just be happy to see me?" he requested and Marishka could feel her eyes glowing with mischief and happiness.

"Se agapó," she breathed, leaning into him.

"I love you too," he said back before sealing their lips together properly. Marishka's hands slid into his white hair, gripping it fiercely as he pressed them closer together.  
In the stories, people would claim that kissing still felt the same after so long - they were wrong. It was different, so different to the first time. Marishka and Ragnor had been through times of chaste kisses to the backs of hands and limited public contact. They'd seen and experienced the weirdest and the most wonderful fads, and even invented some themselves. Kissing, like everything else, changed over time. That didn't mean kissing Ragnor didn't ignite that love and hope she'd felt the first time, just that they had learned so much since then that it was even more exciting.

When they pulled apart, grinning like juveniles, both were startled by someone clearing their throat. The couple slowly turned to see Magnus and Alec in the doorway; the former smirking smugly and the latter looking mortified. Marishka grinned cheekily and she knew Ragnor was doing the same.

"This has happened to me far too many times," Magnus said, though his smirk didn't drop. Marishka laughed.

"I could say the same," she pointed out and Magnus scowled at her playfully. In fact, it had probably happened to her more. At least Magnus knew to expect Ragnor and Marishka in sexual situations - they never knew, given he took various lovers over the years.

"Ragnor, lovely to see you, old friend," Magnus said, dodging the subject as always.

"I would assume so, yes," Ragnor said, reverting to his prickly self as he'd had his five minutes of daily allotted sweetness. Marishka had long since stopped questioning why she preferred him being bitter.

"Darling, Max is clamouring for his 'Shh ka'," Magnus said and Marishka immediately left the three of them to it. She quickly found Max in the training rooms and she felt a rush of adoration when he ran to greet her. In just twenty four hours, she was smitten with the little boy and his half babble/half real word stories. He had her wrapped around his finger, and he didn't even know it.

"Hello, little star," she whispered, tucking him against her hip. His tiny arms wrapped around her neck as he firmly attached himself to her.

"Stars!" he exclaimed, and she twirled her free hand. The flurry of magic in her system was familiar and, within seconds, the training room floor looked like a galaxy of swirling lights. Of course, that meant Max instantly wanted down and she watched him chase stars with an odd feeling in her throat. It wasn't often Marishka got the urge to cry, and yet she knew these would be happy tears.

"Uh, hey," Alec said as he came in, eyes riveted on his playing son. Max planted himself in the middle of a cluster of stars and began giving them names that probably only made sense to him. Marishka watched too, waiting for Alec to reveal his reason for joining them. She suspected Ragnor and Magnus were having inappropriately early drinks and discussing anything except immortality. She had no idea what Alec was after.

"Shh ka, look! Daddy bow!" Max cried happily, pointing to the stars manifesting themselves into a bow and arrow. The magic was responding to Alec's signature, just like they were swirling in a focused pattern around Max and Marishka. As he wasn't magical, Alec got a shape instead.

"Not as cool as me, though," she teased. Max, however, looked immediately indignant and folded his arms across his chest to prove it.

"Shh ka, not nice!" he scolded and Marishka's eyebrows shot up. She glanced at Alec, who was pressing his lips together - in anger or repressed laughter, she wasn't sure.

"Sorry?" she tried and Max huffed out the most adorable sigh she'd ever heard, turning to poke at the bow and arrow. "What did I do?" she whispered to Alec. His face had loosened to an expression of mild amusement.

"Max doesn't like people that think they're better than others," he surmised and Marishka was stunned. Though it was clearly the impression of a three year old, it resonated with her. She hoped he maintained that belief later in life.

"Ti les tóra," she muttered, before narrowing her eyes at Alec. She realised he was still out of place around her, but she wasn't going to let him fuss about if they could just get whatever was bothering him out of the way.

"Can we talk?" he asked eventually. Marishka shrugged.

"I suppose so," she said, though of course they could speak. It didn't surprise her that he wanted to, given the bomb she'd dropped on him last night. "Do we need to tell Max we're leaving?" she asked, clueless. Kids weren't exactly something Marishka had made a point of learning about over the years, and with every one being different, it wasn't particularly worth it. That left her floundering with Max.

"He should be fine," Alec said, Jace sauntering in as if on cue. Marishka let Alec lead the way from the training area and, once again, they ended up in Alec's office. Marishka knew, at one point, it had belonged to Maryse and Robert, but she much preferred the new owner. The Lightwood parents weren't people she'd ever been unfortunate enough to speak to, but the atrocities she'd heard were plenty enough. Alec was far better.

"So, need I ask what this is about?" she asked, lifting a polished wooden photo frame. The picture within was of Isabelle, Clary, and Lydia Branwell, all smiling brightly and dressed to the nines.

"That's the wedding," Alec said, looking over her shoulder. Marishka felt that pain in her chest that she rarely felt, like heartburn or something pulling; guilt. Ragnor had gone, and she'd been able to see it through his memories, but it wasn't the same. Every time she thought about it, it just about killed her that she'd missed Magnus's wedding. Magnus had been heartbroken that she wouldn't attend and it tortured her on a daily basis to think she'd been too much of a coward to reveal herself.

"Lydia suits red," Marishka said, clearing her throat of the lump growing steadily bigger. She replaced the frame and sat in the nearest chair. When she looked at Alec, he was frowning, practically with a contemplative thought bubble over his head.

"Lydia's one of the Clave members that knew about you," he realised and Marishka nodded. She had known Lydia from the moment she became part of the Clave's inner workings, though they had been in much more contact since Valentine perished and proper movements for equality had been put in motion.

"We didn't get along, in the beginning. In fact, I'm pretty sure we hated each other," Marishka said with a little smile. Oh, they'd hated each other. They were two people that believed very strongly in separate things; Marishka was adamant that Downworlders were mistreated and Lydia stood by a corrupt law. That eventually changed when Isabelle's trial had come around, and their business relationship had improved plenty from then.

"I can imagine," Alec said awkwardly as he took the seat just in front of her. Marishka waited. "I don't want to repeat anything we've already said but . . . I need to know that you're truly alright with giving up immortality, if it comes to it."

Marishka had been waiting for the moment Alec would come to her with his fears. He would have already voiced them to Magnus, she was sure, but he needed to hear it straight from her. That was completely understandable.

"Several years ago, Ragnor nearly died, I trust you remember," she checked, eyeing him critically. Immediately, he nodded. "Being who I am, I feel it when a demon goes astray. I knew the moment that the Shax demon attacked Ragnor, and it was only because Magnus got Clary and Jace back to the Institute that my presence was not revealed. I had come immediately, of course, and I just barely managed to heal him. I felt, truly felt his life slipping through my fingers. Every beat of his heart, every breath as one of _my_ demons killed him. I know Magnus told you the story of Asmodeus and, aside from that, this was the closest I'd come to losing someone I loved. I hated it.

"After that, I swore things would be different. It does not matter what happens to me, as long as I have Ragnor, Magnus, and Catarina. Soon, if Max has his way, you will be included too. I can live for another thousand years or grow old and pass on in eighty. These people are home to me, and as long as I have them, what happens has no power over me. Your choice is your own, and I swear that I have no regrets about giving it to you." 

There was a very long pause, during which Alec stared at a spot over her shoulder, brows wrinkled in concentration. She could see the hunch of his spine and his careful attentiveness. He had needed her to tell him it would be alright. Again, Marishka waited to see if she'd managed.

"Why now?" he asked eventually.

"Do you know that Magnus has never loved someone like he loves you? He gives himself to a person, wholly and without preamble, and it usually ends in tragedy. Never before has someone given all of themselves in return, sworn to stay with him despite their differences and the inevitability of Magnus outliving them. I have seen him with mortals and contemplated making an offer, but I always paused. With you, I had no hesitation. I do not want him to lose that, I cannot watch him destroyed without you."

Marishka's heart twisted at the very thought. Alec and Magnus had had their troubles, but she knew Magnus would never recover if Alec died. The torture would be slow, as he watched Alec wither away, and Marishka couldn't bear it. Alec was The One.

"And what about you?" Alec asked, his voice cracked. Marishka frowned as his piercing hazel gaze met hers, filled with sorrow. "What happens if I decide on immortality and Magnus loses you? Or you lose him to mortality?"

Marishka tended to reserve her care for people she knew better, but she reached out nonetheless and took Alec's hand in hers. He looked startled at the contact, but didn't pull away.

"I suppose it's too much to ask that you don't consider that in your decision?" she checked, discomfited that Alec seemed so invested in her wellbeing. Of course, part of it was concern for Magnus, but she didn't want to be too involved in the end result if she could help it. She wanted them to choose for them, not for her.

"I can't help it," Alec admitted softly and she offered him a sympathetic squeeze. Honestly, she hoped he appreciated her kindness. It was rare.

"I suppose not. Those with compassion are doomed to over-think," she said dryly. "I cannot and will not speak for Magnus, but I will say that I did not enter this decision without thinking of the consequences. I knew it was a possibility I would watch Magnus die, and I have offered anyway. This is for him, not me," she said as strongly as possible. Alec would respond better if she was sure of herself, which wasn't a problem. It would hurt, yes, but Marishka couldn't be selfish this time. For Magnus.

"Okay," he breathed and she retrieved her hand hesitantly. Though he didn't look enthused, he looked far less like he was going to run away, and the tension had visibly drained from his shoulders and neck. Marishka's eyes flashed to the exposed 'deflect' rune - it was pale. A smirk tugged at her lips, but she pushed it back.

"The rest is up to you, thisavrós," she said, standing up. Alec nodded to show her he'd heard, so she left him to his heavy thoughts.

"Shh ka!" Max trilled when she came back, only to find him on Jace's shoulders as Isabelle chased them with what Marishka could only hope was a fake weapon.

"Gia ónoma tou Theoú," she said affectionately, sweeping him from Jace and holding out a glowing hand towards their 'attacker'. Not that Isabelle would be harmed, the glowing was superficial. "What do you say, little star? Do you think we can take them?" she asked as Jace joined Team Izzy. Max giggled.

"Yeah!" he called enthusiastically and Marishka was quick to show Max some of her favourite tricks for getting out of trouble.

XXX

"Hey," Alec said when he got to the apartment. Magnus had texted saying that Ragnor had left, which meant they were free to talk again.

"Hello, darling," Magnus greeted, kissing Alec's cheek when he settled on the sofa. He seemed as sober as a rock, and Alec suspected he and Ragnor had barely touched the alcohol during their conversation. Evidently, that happened occasionally.

"Max is with Ragnor and Marishka. Izzy volunteered, but I had a hard enough time trying to pry him from Marishka. The second he saw Ragnor, that was that," Alec said, more than a little amused. Max had latched onto Marishka like a koala and sparks of excitement had shot out of his hands when he saw Ragnor, so the couple offered to take him for the night.

"Are you saying our son is in London?" Magnus asked, raising both his eyebrows. Alec chuckled, shaking his head.

"Catarina is in the Spiral Labyrinth, so they're using her apartment," he said affectionately.

"This would be a lot easier if they just gave in and bought property for themselves," Magnus scoffed, and Alec nodded. He didn't know if they would, both seemed averse to the idea of America in general.

"Did you and Ragnor talk?" he asked softly, gently easing into the subject. He knew they'd talked, but he also knew Magnus would understand what he was getting at.

"I believe his exact words were: 'I don't care if I die of old age or something equally mundane, mate, so long as it's not another fucking Shax demon'," Magnus said, the beginnings of a grin tugging his lips. Alec loved that expression; the softness and the twinkle in his husband's eyes just made him inexplicably happy.

"I love you," Alec blurted, but didn't flinch when Magnus looked at him, cat eyes glowing. His lip twitch had blossomed to full, beaming grin that made Alec smile too, heart swelling in his chest.

"As much as I love you back, I have to ask where that came from," Magnus probed, running his fingers along Alec's shoulder where the two were touching.

"I just . . . I wanted to say it. No matter what we decide, I do love you," he swore and Magnus leaned in, brushing his lips in the gentlest of kisses. Alec sighed, resisting the urge to chase him.

"Alexander, my darling, are you sure you're alright with this? Do you want to talk to your family?" Magnus asked, his concern nearly overwhelming Alec. It would never cease to stun him how much Magnus truly, deeply cared about him, but he would never complain.

"I will tell them . . . but I think this is about us. We need to decide for us," he said, Marishka's words resonating in his head. Though it felt criminal not to consult his siblings, Alec knew that they couldn't make the decision for him. They'd be hurt that he'd left them out, but Alec could only handle so much information at once. Marishka had purposefully left it wide open for him to choose without her influence, but his siblings wouldn't. This choice was for Magnus and Alec alone - their opinions were all that mattered.

Magnus's gaze was curious, but Alec was perceptive enough to know they were both riddled with nerves. This was their future - more than marriage, this was their true commitment to one another. After days of contemplation, hours of separate conversations and deliberations, both knew that the other had made a choice.

"I don't want to be immortal," Alec admitted, not even a whisper. It was a breath, the merest hint of a sound in the air. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Magnus, who was staring with wide eyes. For the first time in years, Alec was too skittish to decipher the look. He needed Magnus to spell it out for him. Magnus released a shaky breath.

"Neither do I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I know loads said they wanted immortal!Alec, but I always wanted mortal!Magnus (with all his magic, I promise). I do have a consolation prize. Do people want me to write another chapter to go between this one and the epilogue, showing reactions to the decision? I'll put an explanation for this choice in either way, so we can understand Malec's reasoning, but if you want the others to react, let me know!
> 
> The Greek: Marishka is mainly muttering expletives. Ti káneis edó: what are you doing here? Se agapó: I love you. Gia ónoma tou Theoú: For the love of God (I think). Also, forgive me, I'm using an online translator and it provides the speaking form as well as written, so I'm using the speaking form. It's not always reliable.
> 
> Also, I was going to put in Magnus and Ragnor's talk, but this chapter was so dialogue heavy, I decided to just refer to it. Let me know what you all think (again, please don't hate me). All my love . . .


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is - the epilogue. It's short, sweet and completely domestic, so enjoy! You will notice this is only chapter 4 of 5 - explanation at the end.

Alec looked around the garden with a small grin. It went for several acres, towering hedges separating it from the rest of the world. There were various rockeries of flowers, all perfectly trimmed and flourishing in the summer heat. The patio was lined with tables of drinks and snack food, with cushioned chairs for those that didn't fancy the grass. It was an absolutely beautiful day.

By one of the flower collections, Izzy was talking excitedly to Clary and Lydia about something Alec couldn't hear. Max was in the middle of the garden, surrounded by three other children and they seemed to be forming a scheme of some sort. Shaking his head, Alec looked around for his other son. He smiled a little when he found him on the opposite end of the patio, talking quietly with Marishka.

Rafael Lightwood-Bane had had a difficult time assimilating with their family. When Alec had found him in Buenos Aires, the poor boy hadn't been able to speak even Spanish, let alone English. Slowly but very surely, Alec and Magnus managed to get him speaking in both. Luckily, Alec had been raised speaking Spanish with Izzy, and Magnus had been fluent for decades. The others learned what they could, and Max had enthusiastically participated in lessons.

It had been a few years since then. Rafael was nearly ten, and it was Max's eighth birthday. Alec could not imagine life without his sons, his miracles.

"Hello, darling," Magnus said, sliding up to his side. Alec instinctively wrapped an arm around his husband's shoulders as they turned away from Marishka creating holograms of some runes. Rafe had taken a while, and Alec and Magnus hadn't pressed the issue because they wanted him to choose, but he had come around to being a shadowhunter eventually. It did mean he and Max had frequent (and loud) debates about which was 'cooler' - magic or runes.

"I think our youngest is plotting to take over the world," Alec mused as Max raised a stick in the air like it was a sword. His fellow rebels all cheered, but Alec couldn't be alarmed. Max couldn't hurt a fly.

"Probably just revenge on Marishka. He's very upset with her," Magnus said, clearly entertained. Alec rolled his eyes. Marishka and Ragnor had gotten Max a puppy - thankfully a chocolate Labrador rather than the St Bernard Marishka had wanted to get him - but he was still pouting. Alec was just glad for the compromise, because he'd have had a conniption if they'd gotten Max what he'd really asked for.

"Chairman is going to have a hard enough time with the new puppy. I don't think a hellhound would have gone over as well," Alec pointed out dryly. He dreaded to think what Magnus would try and name the dog. Or Max, really. Max had Magnus's flair for the dramatic.

"Hmm, yes, you do have a point. Nonetheless, Max thinks he can get revenge for the snub. Not that he will, of course," Magnus said thoughtfully and Alec snorted. He was definitely right about that.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," Ragnor said, waving his hand. In a flourish of green magic, Alec and Magnus were holding drinks. A quick sniff revealed they were loaded with alcohol. "Careful with those, I think I've outdone myself," he said cheerfully, going over to Marishka. He kissed her head, which Rafe evidently took as his cue to leave.

"I think you could get drunk smelling this," Magnus said, examining the flaming orange colour of the drink - the exact shade of Marishka's dye. Alec wondered if that was a coincidence.

"We're at our son's birthday party. Are we going to be _those_ parents?" Alec asked cheekily. Magnus gave him a sour look, but vanished the drinks.

"Where is your brother? I haven't seen him since he arrived," he said instead of commenting. Alec shrugged. They'd decided to hold the party late afternoon, then have a large family dinner. Raphael would be heading over after sunset, having been threatened into it by Magnus and Marishka. Rafael also demanded it, because he loved that they had the same name. Magnus and Alec hadn't known his name when they found him, but he had responded when Magnus mentioned Raphael and it stuck (to everyone's amusement).

"He's probably with Simon. They're both convinced there's an entrance to hell somewhere inside," Alec said with a snort. The house had been a gift from Marishka and Ragnor for Alec and Magnus's fifth wedding anniversary, which Jace and Simon took to mean 'concealed entrance to hell'.

"It's a good thing Clary and Isabelle are bright, because their boys sure aren't," Marishka scoffed as she joined them. Her glass of orange drink was only half full, but she didn't seem worse off for it.

"I'll drink to that," Magnus said enthusiastically, conjuring the drinks again. Alec laughed but clinked his glass with theirs and drank anyway. It was weirdly sour, but didn't taste as horrific as Alec had suspected it would.

"Theós, that's disgusting. What is the matter with him?" Marishka muttered, returning to Ragnor and playfully smacking his horns. He looked affronted at the gesture and Alec laughingly left them to it. When he looked down at Magnus, it was to find his cat eyes gleaming with contentment and adoration.

"My Alexander, do you know how much I love you?"

"That depends. Do you know how much I love you?" Alec countered, leaning their foreheads together. His heart was pounding in his chest, as it always did around Magnus. Time would never change that.

"I suppose we can simply agree that we're hopelessly in love with one another," Magnus breathed and Alec would have nodded, but he didn't want to pull away. He had no idea where Magnus's declaration was coming from. It was too powerful to be random, too passionate to just be a whim. Something had set it off.

"Mags?" he questioned softly.

"We have our own forever going here, our own little version of eternity," Magnus explained and Alec raised his eyebrows, stunned. So, that's what he was getting at. Marishka and Ragnor had literally forever, so Magnus had decided that he and Alec did too - just a different kind. The rest of their lives, together.

"Of course," he agreed, seeing no other option.

"Aku cinta kamu," Magnus whispered before kissing him softly. Alec responded immediately, just a soft pressure but more than enough to make his heart hum contentedly. 

He'd been surprised when Magnus had agreed to giving up his immortality - it had honestly shocked him beyond belief. What it all came down to was that Alec couldn't watch his family age and die, not whilst he would stay young forever. He was too selfish to let that happen, despite Magnus being the love of his entire life. Now that they had Rafe, he was glad, because that would have been another person that he would lose. And he knew that he was condemning Marishka to the same thing, to watch Magnus die, and that hurt him. Yet, he was glad that he had decided to remain mortal, and that Magnus wanted to join him. And when Max was old enough, he would make his choice. Alec had this incredible vision of a future now that he wouldn't have to say goodbye.

"Would you two behave, please? The food's here," Lydia requested (ordered). Alec grinned at her playfully exasperated expression and she just sighed. Her eyes were full of fondness, though, so he knew she was far from angry.

"I'll wrangle the children. Honestly, when did we accumulate so many?" Magnus asked rhetorically, heading for the kids. Rafe seemed to have become Max's second in command, and the other kids seemed enthralled by the pair. Alec could see the exact moment Magnus said 'food', because the group disbanded and charged for the house. Alec merely smirked at Magnus, who looked ruffled as he headed indoors.

Inside was well-managed chaos, thanks to Aunt Lydia. Max and Rafe had taken up their usual spots, already immersed in a discussion. Kailen and Leona, twins to Jace and Clary, were on opposite ends of the room as they helped set the table. They were rather different, Kailen with the red hair of Clary and bright blue eyes, whilst Leona had Jace's blonde locks and Clary's green eyes. Both had freckles, but Leona was taller (and loved it), whilst Kailen was faster (which he gloated about).

"Isis, lower your hands," Izzy warned without even looking up from separating the eight different kinds of pizza they'd ordered to keep everyone happy. Alec glanced around and tried not to grin.

Isis was the most recent addition to their mismatched family, adopted by Marishka and Ragnor. She'd been in a sad excuse for a home with mundane parents that drank themselves to death (and ended up in Hell, Alec had heard on good authority). The parents hadn't treated her well because of her lizard tongue, so Marishka and Ragnor had scooped her up and spoiled her beyond belief. The reprimand from Izzy came as Isis had a penchant for magically dumping juice on Kailen's head because she didn't like him.

" _Dad_ , Isis was going to use magic _again_ ," Kailen complained, pouting heartily. Jace, who had just joined the rabble, raised an eyebrow. Isis beamed at him and Alec pressed his lips together, because everyone knew she was guilty, but no one served well against that face. He was pretty sure Max had taught her that face.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it," Jace said and Isis shook her head, looking ashamed of herself. Jace just rolled his eyes, ruffled his son's hair and sat at the table.

"Uncle Raphael's here," Isis said, heaving herself onto the chair Alec was standing next to. He glanced down at her, astounded as always. The little five year old had been around for a year, but she still stumped him when she sensed people - her special talent.

"Is he in a good mood? I think I speak for everyone when I say we want him to be in a good mood," Simon said, taking the plates from Izzy. Isis shrugged.

"He's always grumpy," she said petulantly. Alec glanced at Marishka and Ragnor as they entered, shaking their heads at their daughter.

"I am not always grumpy," Raphael scowled, taking the seat on Isis's right. She ignored him, as Simon had presented her with pizza. Alec decided he should stop hovering and went to sit with Magnus and their sons. Slowly, everyone filtered into seats with their food, except Raphael.

"Uncle Simon, tell us about training," Rafael ordered eagerly.

"It's not that exciting," Simon said awkwardly, but Alec knew he liked that the kids liked him. He had only recently been turned into a shadowhunter. A powerful demon had sent rebel forces for Marishka to make her unable to help, and then he'd gone for their group. Simon had negotiated a deal and given up his immortality to be mundane again. Marishka had slaughtered all the opposing forces, but couldn't turn him back into a vampire. Instead, he was rewarded by becoming a shadowhunter. 

" _Please_ ," Max pouted and Simon grinned.

"Alright, I'll tell you."

XXX

When the birthday party was over and the somewhat frightening domesticity from everyone they knew had ended when they left, Alec and Magnus put their kids to bed. There was a smile on Max's little blue face and Alec kissed his forehead. Magnus tucked Rafael in, their eldest just on the edge between sleeping and waking, eyes half shut.

"Te amo, papás," he mumbled and Alec felt his chest tighten as it always did when he heard those words.

"We love you too, jellybean," Magnus murmured, lovingly stroking Rafe's hair back from his forehead. "Sweet dreams," he added as he stepped back slowly. Rafael's eyes drooped shut and he was asleep in moments, tiny snores escaping. Alec took a moment, as he did every night, just to breathe in the reality of his life as he watched his sons sleep. And, as always, he felt like everything in his life had been building towards them and Magnus - his three miracles.

After a minute, he and Magnus stepped out of the room and eased themselves onto the sofa. Alec's head was in Magnus's lap and they just enjoyed the peace.

"I love you, Magnus," he whispered, staring into the stunning cat eyes of his husband, his other half. They glowed with adoration and Alec's favourite smile curled his lips.

"Aku cinta kamu, my darling," he whispered back, his fingers lightly brushing Alec's cheeks.

Neither of them had ever considered that they could be so overwhelmingly happy, but both were thrilled to have found the other. They wouldn't have to say goodbye, not permanently, and even if Alec died doing his duty, Magnus knew he'd see him again. It was so much better than they could have dreamed, their own version of forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you I have profoundly disappointed with my decision making, there will be an alternate ending for you! I am in the process of writing it, and it will come with its own little epilogue, so be on the look out for that.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first venture into this fandom, but I love Malec so much and I needed a real happy ending for them. Mostly Shadowhunters, but with a dash of whatever faint knowledge I have of the books. Come yell at me on tumblr: queensprerogative


End file.
